deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Wario VS King Dedede
Wario VS King Dedede is the 108th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Wario from the series of the same name and Super Mario series and King Dedede from the Kirby series in a battle between greedy and overweight arch-rivals to Nintendo heroes. Description These heavyset brawlers enter the ring and duke it out but only one of these video game villains will make it out alive! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: It's a lesson every hero has to learn someday, just because your enemy is a little on the chubby side doesn't mean he's a pushover. Boomstick: (upset) Are you talking about me? Wiz: I'm talking about Wario, the greedy and repulsive rival to Mario. Boomstick: And King Dedede, the royal nemesis to everybody's favorite pink puffball, Kirby. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Wario (*Cues: Quarks*) Boomstick: Mario is a pretty busy guy. If he's not saving his favorite lady, Princess Peach, he's off saving a whole different princess in a whole different land. Wiz: Until he returned home one day to find his castle under someone else's control. Boomstick: First off, Mario has a castle? Awesome! But it had been taken by a chubby squatter dressed in yellow, named Wario. Wario: Waa-hahahahahahaha!! (*Cues: Stealth Inspector*) Wiz: Wario is Mario's opposite in every way. While Mario is kind and heroic, Wario is selfish and mischievous. Boomstick: While Mario is thick with one C, Wario has two, maybe three C's. Wiz: Let's...not... His name and symbol are even inspired by the Japanese word for bad, "Warui" (悪い). You can't get any less subtle than Wario. Boomstick: No kidding! But he's not some random chump. Turns out, Wario is one of the seven Star Children, possessing legendary power, and even grew up with Mario! Wiz: Wario's grudge against Mario goes way back. While they were children, they played Cops and Robbers a total of 1,256 times, and despite frequently asking otherwise, Wario only got to be the cop ONCE. Boomstick: Wow, dick move, Baby Mario! Yoshi should've just left you behind in that stupid crying bubble. Wiz: Whether or not he was accidentally conditioned into villainy, Wario has two main goals: Ruin Mario's life, and get as rich as possible through any means necessary, including crime, treasure hunting, and even making video games. Boomstick: He's got the power to rival Mario, too. He's super strong, and can bash through tons of rock and heavy metal with his Shoulder Bash attack. If that's not enough, he'll literally chew his opponents up! Ugh, just imagine those giant white bricks he calls teeth just... closing around you. Wiz: He's also weirdly malleable, capable of being crushed, squished, twisted, and stretched with little to no ill effect. However, Wario's deadliest natural ability is definitely his... inexplicable... farting.... Boomstick: Wiz, that's no simple toot. This is the fabled flatulence of folklore itself, the atomic vapors of annihilation, the Waft! Wiz: Kind of a lame name after all that... Boomstick: The Waft is a highly specialized technique, which discharges an enormous burst of toxic gas so brutal, it'll topple nearly any foe. When aimed correctly, this blast can even propel Wario through the air like a rocket, while crop dusting anyone beneath his feet. It's, technically speaking, just majestic. Wiz: ....Right. Well, it's not exactly... wrong. In some cases, Wario's Waft has even been shown to be comparable to nuclear warheads. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick.) Boomstick: By the way, I spent some time in your lab and uh, I made a new invention! Wiz: Wha, how did you get into my lab?? Boomstick: Oh, nice try. After decades of research, I've discovered how to contain the pure essence... of flatulence! Behold!! The Windbreaker!! (Holds up his invention, which is just a whoopee cushion with various screws and lights attached to it.) Wiz: That's.... nice. Let's move on. (*Cues: Fully Charged*) Boomstick: Listen, Wiz, I'm really proud of this... (Boomstick accidentally activates his “invention”, causing a fart cloud to get in Wiz’s face, making him cough uncontrollably.) SHE SPEAKS! Wiz: (clears throat) Anyway, aside from his own abilities, Wario has access to numerous weapons and power-ups. Boomstick: Like his one-of-a-kind chopper. Also... explosives! Wiz: Kind of redundant when he can fart a nuke. Boomstick: There's always room for explosions, Wiz. Check out this huge blast some of his Bob-ombs caused, which he was totally at the center of and survived by the way. Wiz: His power-ups include a jetpack, a metal body, and even Mario's own Invincibility Star. He can increase his size by plugging an air pump into himself and, just don't question it, with the Dragon Hat, he spews fire, with the Eagle Statue, he takes flight, and he can even combine both of these to become King Dragon Wario, utilizing both these abilities while dramatically increasing his power... and his weight. Boomstick: And with just a little mouthful of rotten garlic, he dons pink tights to become... Wario-Man! This super form increases his strength and lets him fly, because he doesn't have enough ways to do that already. I guess. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick.) Wiz: He doesn't always need some random object of power to transform. Some of Wario’s forms come about because of entirely reactionary means. Boomstick: He can become Bouncy Wario after being crushed into paper, Flaming Wario after being set on fire, Puffy Wario after getting stung by bees, and Fat Wario after eating too much. Wait, Getting fat’s a super power? Wiz: These sound more like excuses than power-ups. Boomstick: He even becomes Crazy Wario after getting drunk. Though, it's just a ball in the American version because, you know for kids and stuff, but... Anyway, I'm powered up! Jocelyn, order another thousand six packs! Wiz: On his quest to humiliate his red clad rival and accumulate Scrooge McDuck levels of riches, Wario has been through thick and thin. Boomstick: Like Mario, he survived that big explosion in the tennis court, which we figured out is equal to 2.4 megatons of TNT. But Wario's also survived the Shake King blowing up in his face! Wiz: The Shake King was a pirate with immense electrical power. Upon his defeat, his body detonated, and the resulting blast split the sky. By comparing the blast and the parting clouds to a map of the Shake Dimension, we determined the explosion’s exact energy output to be equivalent to about 96 sextillion tons of TNT. Boomstick: That's enough juice to blow up a large moon, and Wario was totally fine! Wiz: He can seemingly eat anything, including explosives and his own bike. He can, of course, keep up with Mario, who kicked a 61 million ton castle and piloted the Star Driver at Mach 375. Also, Wario destroyed the Black Jewel, an entity whose death triggered the collapse of an entire dimension. Boomstick: So does everyone he fights blow up when they die or what? Wiz: Mario may best him time and time again, particularly thanks to Wario’s clearly low intelligence, but his tenacity and willingness to never give up is strangely admirable. Boomstick: This greedy bastard will never stop doing what he loves. (Wario is shown on his back, laughing maniacally.) King Dedede (*Cues: March of the Micmacs *) Wiz: The country of Dream Land is a peaceful paradise. Boomstick: Filled with some of the most adorable critters you've ever seen! Aww, look at the little Waddle Dees waddle. Wiz: But wouldn't you know it, all this pristine prosperity is actually run by a tyrannical self-imposed monarch: King Dedede. Boomstick: Ah, yes, the classic dictator at work. They show you what they want you to see, but really, there's so much horror behind the scenes! Wiz: I suppose. He did intentionally create a food shortage once, but Dedede doesn't really have that much sway over his questionably claimed kingdom. Namely because of one plucky pink hero: Kirby! Boomstick: Everyone's favorite lovable marshmallow. Suck it, Jigglypuff! Yeah, this little guy's always been there to ruin the Triple D's schemes. Wiz: Schemes which, to be fair, aren't always evil. Like the time he stole the Star Rod, seemingly for nefarious purposes, but in actuality, to protect his citizens from the villainous Nightmare. Boomstick: Yeah, turns out this big bad penguin's mean side doesn't come from a place of true evil at all. Instead, it's because he's just really jealous of Kirby! Wiz: Right. Before Kirby arrived, Dedede was a tubby bird with only a modicum of respect. After seeing Kirby's popularity and success, the king made up his mind. He would surpass the marshmallow. Boomstick: Cue the 70's music, it's time for a training montage! Through countless hours of intense work and grueling training, Dedede pushed himself to mimic Kirby's abilities, and more. His speed improved, his strength skyrocketed, and in time, he even learned what all penguins hope to achieve one day. By inhaling a bunch of air, he can inflate his body like a balloon, and fly! Wiz: To be clear, this is not a natural ability of his. He SOMEHOW trained himself to do this. This is backed up by no science, whatsoever, and makes absolutely no goddamn sense. Boomstick: You shut up and let the penguin fly! And that's not the only Kirby trick he copied. His lungs are so strong now, he can inhale entire enemies and launch them at high speeds. He can even fire powerful air bullets that can break solid rock. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick.) Boomstick: You know, I've been training my air bullet technique too. Wiz: You? Boomstick, that's impossible. The human lungs don't have the capacity to- (He gets spat on hard by Boomstick) Boomstick: Ahahahaha, gotcha. But he's got way more up his sleeves than just stolen skills. Wiz: Absolutely. Sure, he's got an army of minions at his command, but when he wants to take someone down personally, Dedede jumps into the ring with one of his giant sized hammers. Boomstick: He's got a bunch to pick from. His usual favorite might look like an oversized wooden mallet, but it can summon freezing ice as he swings it and secretly features a built-in jet booster to supercharge his striking power. Oh... you scared? Here I come! Here I co- BOOM, B*TCH! While this move's garbage in Smash, it feels really good when you pull it off. Wiz: Through the power of the Star Rod, he can amplify this into the Star Hammer. With this magic coursing through it, Dedede can cast several spells. He can increase his size, launch energy spheres, break the fourth wall, and mystically create up to 64 duplicates of himself. Popup: The Star Hammer's origins are a mystery. It's possibly an entirely different hammer, but given the Star Rod's other uses, it's likely an upgraded version of his Jet Hammer. Boomstick: Just more penguin goodness to go around. But when the Big D wants to get hardcore, he dons a mask and whips out his ultimate weapon, the Electric Hammer. Introducing the mysterious Masked Dedede!! Wiz: Yeah, it's not much of a disguise, but the Electric Hammer is a definite upgrade over his Jet Hammer. Boomstick: Hell, yeah! It's way stronger, can blast electricity and has a flamethrower. Oh, and also a multi-barreled rocket launcher! Gun sword? Not good enough. Sniper scythe? Forget it. Give me a rocket launcher hammer any day of the week. Wiz: And remember that army of minions I mentioned before? Well, Dedede has a weird habit of actually carrying some of them around with him. Like, I guess in his pocket? Boomstick: If the rockets aren't enough, he can pull out this spiky sea urchin called a Gordo, that's heavy enough to send almost anyone flying. The Gordo's one of his greatest tools, but it can also be a real pain in the ass. Wiz: Interesting that he's so jealous of Kirby's abilities despite having quite a noteworthy arsenal of his own. Thankfully he has become much less antagonistic over the years, even directly aiding Kirby in protecting Dream Land from time to time. Boomstick: And while he's not the sharpest bird in the box, he isn’t all fluff. He can inhale and spit Kirby out with enough force to break through the Planet Popstar's atmosphere. Wiz: Which means Dedede can spit objects up to 33 times the speed of sound. That‘s... disgusting. Boomstick: But that's nothing when you think about how he can match Kirby and sheer strength. This little guy can hit so hard, he destroyed a whole planet. God, calm down, Kirb. Why you wreckin’ the place where you live? Wiz: Planet Popstar is shown to be similar in size to the planet Shiver Star, which strongly resembles a frozen over Earth. To destroy an Earth-sized planet like this, Kirby must have been striking with a force of over 1,900 septillion tons of TNT. Boomstick: Damn... who would have thought this adorable pink puffball could pull that off? And get this! Apparently, he's only eight inches tall. He's a planet buster that fits in the palm of your hand! Wiz: He's shown even greater feats too! And while Dedede isn't necessarily taking this sort of damage EVERY time Kirby lands a punch, he does fight on equal footing with him. Boomstick: Who keeps making these cute and cuddly characters so freakin' deadly!? Wiz: On a similar note, Dedede is also comparable to Meta Knight, who once casually flew from one end of the galaxy to the other in seconds. Now, Dedede has never done such a crazy speed feet like that himself, but keeping up with Meta Knight in fights and dodging a meteor around 160,000 miles per hour certainly proves he's faster than you probably think. Popup: Dedede has defeated Dark Meta Knight, a doppelganger who is Meta Knight's equal. Boomstick: Like when he fought the alien Magolor, who ripped apart a dimension with a weird star-shaped black hole. Which Dedede survived! This penguin's gotta be doing some kind of performance enhancing drugs- (Watching Dedede turn into Macho Dedede) OH, JESUS! Wiz: Though he still holds a massive grudge, King Dedede has proved his ability countless times to the detriment but often benefit of Dream Land. Perhaps he's earned the title of King after all. Boomstick: Well... He definitely thinks so. King Dedede: There's only one bona fide ruler of Cappy Town and that's me! King Dedede!! Death Battle (*Cues: Appetite for Greed - Brandon Yates*) The Main Event is about to get underway. The audience consisting of Mario and Kirby villains focus their attention on the ring, with the image of Dream Land's debatable monarch everywhere on it. The combatants are showing off their all to the heaving crowd. In one corner, Wario in his Wario-Man guise on the turnbuckle. Wario: I'm a-number one!! In the other corner, King Dedede himself, sporting as Masked Dedede. Outside the ring, a Waddle Doo winds up and bangs the gong and right on cue, a steel cage drops down, encasing the entire ring, turning this soon-to-be slugfest into a knock-down, drag-out cage fight. The big penguin waves out to an overly-excited Waddle Dee in the crowd before turning his attention back to his in-ring opponent. He swings around his mechanical "Dedede" hammer in readiness. Wario chomps on a clove of garlic before giving off an atomic belch before showing that he is ready. A Waddle Dee strikes the deafening gong with a fist to begin to the match, before being sent flying from the recoil. Dedede charges but trips up, allowing the humanoid to jump on him and send him rolling along with the canvas. He shakes off his dizziness, in time to witness Wario-Man strike a pose in midair before landing on his butt. The greedy fat man rushes in a Shoulder Bash attack, only for his penguin adversary to strike him hard with the electrified hammer. But Wario regains his leverage and bounces off the cage, soaring towards his opponent. The enthusiastic Waddle Dee woke up a sleeping and very annoyed Goomba within the audience. Dream Land's despot counters by firing four missiles from his hammer, which the superstar superhuman effortlessly dodges before ramming into his stunned target. Above the resulting smoke cloud, Wario flies up with Dedede in hand to the upper half of the cage. He proceeds to smack him across the bars, then threw in some jabs and finally finishing off with a forceful yet nasty hook. In midair, Dedede regains composure and with his hammer in hand, swings a wave of fire at his attacker. Wario nervously looks at the camera before getting blasted with the fire. He starts screaming as he runs around as Flaming Wario while Dedede laughs at his opponent's misfortune. Wario ends up running into the Dream Land king, sending both combatants crashing on opposite sides of the ring. Dedede's mask breaks while Wario's Wario-Man transformation runs out of time. As both combatants recover and look across the ring, they realize they've run into each other before. Dedede recalls Wario stealing his hot dog and farting in his face while Wario remembers Dedede stealing the front wheel off his chopper to use for the Wheelie Bike. Back in the audience, a Goomba and Waddle Dee's minds are blown (literally) when they see the two fighters unmasked. Wario reveals he stole Dedede's mechanical hammer and devours it. Dedede angrily takes out his classic, wooden mallet and makes two clones of himself that charge forward. Wario equips the King Dragon mask to shoot fire, but the two Dedede clones counter it with spinning ice tornadoes. They pin Wario between their two hammers before the prime Dedede delivers a devastating overhead swing. However, Wario survives the attack and becomes Bouncy Wario, ricocheting off the cage at high speeds that take out the two Dedede clones. Wario throws two Bob-ombs at the monarch, but Dedede uses his inhale ability to suck them deep into his stomach. He manages to suck in Wario as well, but the fat treasure hunter's butt gets stuck on his beak. As most of the audience knows what's coming next, nearly all of them in one section bail except for an oblivious Waddle Dee. The king starts struggling as Wario unleashes the waft, which creates an explosion (in the shape of his nose and mustache) so large that it obliterates the castle and nearly all life around it. Dedede manages to survive the disgusting attack and uses magic to increase his size while Wario follows suit by inflating himself with a pump. The king lands some blows with his hammer and fist that push Wario's face inwards. Wario retaliates by using his signature Shoulder Bash to tank most of the hammer swings. As they push themselves to their limits, they stop to take a breather for a second before Wario tosses the penguin away using his teeth. With the king cornered, Wario starts charging forward and charges his waft as he aims his butt on target. Dedede starts frantically searching through his pockets and tosses aside a Waddle Dee before coming across a Gordo. He tosses it upwards and then swings it as hard as he can. Wario starts maniacally laughing before the spike ball gets lodged right in the middle of his butt. Both combatants look at each other nervously as Wario starts increasing in size. Wario lets off a waft strong enough to destroy the entire planet and his body in the process. In the aftermath, Wario's hat is seen drifting in space while a smug King Dedede floats by it. KO! Results Boomstick: I told you those Gordos can be a pain in the ass! Wario sure had the upper hand when it came to versatility, especially with his reactionary power-up and totally unexpected techniques. Like, who would ever predict your opponent would drop an atomic fart in your mouth? Genius. Wiz: Gross. But ultimately, Dedede still had plenty of counter options to use. For example, his hammer's ice properties could halt Wario's many fire attacks. Boomstick: And unlike Wario, Dedede's flight didn't require any specific powerups to control the air. Wiz: Unfortunately, neither Wario nor Dedede have truly shown their greatest potential speed. Compared to the likes of Mario and Meta Knight, it seems Dedede held the advantage. Though, admittedly, it's impossible to know the exact specifics of that advantage. Boomstick: Yeah, but given how tough these guys were, speed wasn't the biggest factor anyway. What we really had to know was how likely they could even hurt each other. I mean, they've been through some pretty nasty stuff. But guess what? Wario surviving the Shake King exploding doesn't stack up to Dedede getting sucked into a black hole! Wiz: By examining the event horizon of Magolor's singularity, we can estimate a range of the black hole's destructive potential. Even the lowest possible option comes out to nearly 86 octillion tons of TNT. That is over 5 times more powerful than the detonating Shake King, and again, that's the lowest option. The black hole's destructive potential is likely even higher than that. Popup: The black hole distorted space beyond its visible event horizon, implying its range is much greater than what's visible. Boomstick: So, Wario had a hard time landing any meaningful damage, because the big bird was just too tough. But, if Dedede's anywhere as strong as Kirby is, and he should be, given that they fight all the time, then he was making hits that were somewhere close to Earth-sized planet breaking level! Definitely getting the edge over Wario's durability. Popup: Wario has survived a dimensional collapse and possibly scales to a theoretically universial being; Rosalina. This is vague and ill-defined, though. Also, Dedede survived a similar dimensional collapse and battled Void Termina, a multiversal level threat! The camera turns to Wiz and Boomstick as Boomstick holds his invention. Wiz: Wario's versatility and tenacity made this an incredibly close bout, but Dedede's strength, durability, and speed, were just enough to take the victory. Boomstick: He really took the peng-win. (The Windbreaker lets off another fart, giving Wiz an annoyed look.) Wiz: The winner is King Dedede. Original Track The track for the fight is "Appetite For Greed" by Brandon Yates. It is a jazzier piece that incorporates several brass instruments, likely referencing both combatants' overweight nature and the music in their respective games. The track's title references how both combatants are both gluttonous and greedy, though the "Appetite" part of the title is more likely referencing Dedede, while the "Greed" part of the title is more likely referencing Wario. The cover image features Dedede’s hammer with several stars in front and around it, as well as two fart explosions emanating from the sides that slightly resemble Wario’s trademark nose and mustache. Said explosion can be seen in the fight itself after Wario farts in Dedede's mouth and destroying Dedede's castle. Trivia * The connection between Wario and King Dedede is that they are both greedy gluttonous rivals to Nintendo characters. Both also initially started out as antagonists before becoming allies to the main heroes. Both also debuted on the Nintendo Game Boy as the final boss of their respective games (Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins and Kirby's Dream Land, respectively) with both games being released in 1992. *'Wiz' and 'Boomstick' show up as player names when Smash Ultimate gameplay footage is shown. *This is the first battle where the two fighters had met each other in the past within the DEATH BATTLE! canon. This doesn't affect the "No Prep-Time" rule, however, since the two fighters did not recognize each other initially and did not know each other's combat abilities. *This is the 19th Company themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Bowser VS Ganon, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Crash VS Spyro, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, Roshi VS Jiraiya and Mega Man Battle Royale, and with the next three being Sasuke VS Hiei, All Might VS Might Guy and Black Canary VS Sindel. **This is the fifth Nintendo themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale and Bowser VS Ganon. *This is the sixth Super Smash Bros. themed episode, after Mario VS Sonic (2011), Zelda VS Peach, Link VS Cloud, Bowser VS Ganon and Mario VS Sonic (2018), and with the next one being Ken VS Terry. *This is sixth Anti-Hero themed episode, after Kratos VS Spawn, Vegeta VS Shadow, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Wolverine VS Raiden and Mewtwo VS Shadow, and with the next three being Ghost Rider VS Lobo, Sasuke VS Hiei and Deadpool VS Mask. *This is the second battle to take place in a boxing ring, after Balrog VS TJ Combo. **This is also the third battle where the combatants fight in an arena-like environment after Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki and Balrog VS TJ Combo. **After the arena is destroyed by Wario's waft, this makes it the first fight to take place both in and outside the arena. * During Dedede's rundown, Boomstick offhandedly mentions Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster and Magnhild, which are weapons that appear in the Rooster Teeth series, RWBY. * There is an error in the waft blast shown in the episode and track cover where the mustache is upside-down. Category:Death battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'David vs Goliath' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Fights animated by Kiid Category:"1990s themed" Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Min Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances